riffipediafandomcom-20200214-history
G.U. Medicine
G.U. Medicine are a stoner rock/hard rock band originating from Barnsley, England. Forming in 2003 and describing themselves as "a tight gang of hard drinking scoundrels who also play heavy rock music very loudly and often way too fast.". The band in their heyday toured the United Kingdom frequently, releasing three albums via the Undergroove label. G.U. Medicine would disband in 2012 but reform in 2019 for a string of shows. The band's name is based on a medicine to treat sexually transmitted diseases. History G.U. Medicine formed in July 2003. Pete Williams and Lee Storrar (Who had also played in Sunlounger) had initially had ideas of calling it quits from music but upon meeting Ryan Senior over drinks and later jamming together along with second guitarist Dale Evans, the band formed once the song "Edge of No Control" was penned within a single rehearsal./ Rock 3 Music Drawing inspiration from the likes of AC/DC, Killing Joke, Fu Manchu and Queens of The Stone Age, G.U. Medicine began writing more songs, signing to Undergroove Records and releasing their eponymous debut in 2004 to praise in UK press. Further touring of the United Kingdom and frequent shows would see them sharing the stage with the likes of The Wildhearts, Mondo Generator, My Ruin, Open Hand, Viking Skull, The Almighty and Left Side Brain among others. Two more albums would drop via Undergroove (2006's Saints of Excess and 2009's Lords of Oblivion) to further acclaim and notoriety. The band would see lineup changes in the later portions of the 2010s, with Pete Williams departing in 2007 due to "family commitments". Tragically Williams would pass away the next year. Founding member Storrar would also leave roughly around 2010, reverting the band to a trio. It would be announced in early 2012 that a show the band was hosting at the Parish in Huddersfield on 23 March would be their last. Storrar would rejoin to sing "Lords of Oblivion" and Mikey Baird (Mr. Shiraz) would sing "The Right Time" as a guest.We Must Obey On 5 March 2018 the band would observe the 9th anniversary of Williams' passing and hint at a reunion.G.U. Medicine Facebook On 23 November 2018 the band would announce that G.U. Medicine had reformed for four shows in England circa March 2019, albeit with a slightly different lineup.G.U. Medicine Facebook Discography *'G.U. Medicine' (2004, Undergroove) *'Saints of Excess' (2006, Undergroove) *'Lords of Oblivion' (2009, Undergroove) Members Current Members *'Dale Evans' - Guitar, Vocals (2003 - 2012, 2018 - Present) *'Lee Storrar' - Guitar, Vocals (2003 - ?, 2012, 2018 - Present) *'Rik Whitehead' - Bass, Vocals (2018 - Present) *'Ant Nettleship' - Drums (2018 - Present) Past Members *'Ryan Senior' - Bass, Vocals (2003 - 2012) *'Pete Williams' - Drums, Vocals (2003 - 2007) (Died 2008) *'Murray Medicine' - Drums (2007 - 2012) List of Known Tours *'2005 UK Tour' (With Open Hand) (2005) *'2007 UK Tour' (With The Wildhearts) (2007)Last.fm *'2011 UK Tour' (With Holy Grail, Revoker) (2011)GU Medicine Facebook *'Party For Pete' (2019) External Links *G.U. Medicine on Last.fm *2012 Show Announcement *Last show Announcement *Live review of the final show *2005 Interview via Rock3 Music *CMU Article *Blogspot on G.U. Medicine References Category:Band Category:Barnsley Category:England Category:Hard Rock Category:Stoner Rock Category:2003